Dear Fanfiction Writers
by yoshicchi
Summary: Di saat mereka semua kehilangan kesabaran, mereka mengambil keyboard, pulpen, pensil, atau apapun yang bisa mereka pakai… guna menulis beberapa 'salam' untuk para author! [Indonesian translate for "Chers auteurs de fanfictions" by Naelye] [Credits belong to her!]
1. To all you stalkers

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original version, "Chers auteurs de fanfictions" © Naelye**

 **Indonesian version © Shinigami-sama13**

 **I didn't own this fanfiction, I just translating it. Hope you like, DLDR!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kalian, para stalker,

Aku tahu aku salah satu chara favorit kalian. Sebenarnya, setelah membaca beberapa karya kalian, aku benar-benar berharap ini bukan cuma aku.

Mari kita mulai. Aku ini tidak narsis, egois, bodoh dan kejam. Memang benar kalau dalam basket, aku mencampakkan mereka dan tidak peduli karena perbedaan kemampuan kami terlalu jauh, atau karena aku bosan. Bahkan jika aku bolos pelajaran, aku ini pintar, lho.

Ngomong-ngomong, yang ini benar-benar mengangguku. Orang yang sering kalian pasangkan padaku, sialan. Kise? Apa-apaan ini! Kau sungguh bisa membayangkan aku, aku dengan… blonde cengeng itu?! Serius, apa kalian hanya tahu cara memasangkanku dengan laki-laki, atau bahkan beberapa gadis yang tak kukenal?

Juga Tetsu. Dan cerita dimana kau membuatku 'bersaing' dengan Akashi untuk mendapatkan hatinya bla bla bla bla bla dimana aku 'mengambil'nya dari Kagami agar ia bisa jadi bayanganku lagi. Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Apa tak cukup bagiku untuk bilang kalau masalahnya bagiku adalah oppai besarnya Mai-chan? Tubuh Tetsu sangat jauh dari itu, tentu saja. Bagi yang memasangkanku dengan Satsuki, demi Tuhan. Aku tahu dia punya tubuh seperti itu, tapi dia itu bukan tipeku! Dia hanya teman kecilku…!

Tapi, bukan itu hal terburuknya, dan saat aku membaca tentang orang lain yang bilang aku ini seperti 'monster', aku harus membacanya sepuluh kali dan bahkan pernah berpikir untuk pergi ke optik. Aku hampir muntah. Untung saja aku hanya mengecek di fandom bagian bahasa Indonesia.

… Kagami. Ya Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan kepalamu? Dia RIVALKU, dan hanya karena dia… arrrgh! Walau sangat sulit untuk mengakuinya, dia hampir mencapai levelku, bukan berarti aku tertarik secara fisik dan/atau mental padanya!

Berhentilah, aku serius. Tidak cocok, tahu.

Pemain basket terbaik di Jepang,

Aomine.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Buat yang mau masangin dia ama siapapun, jaga-jaga aja kalo ada genderuwo remang mesum yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kalian :v /apaansih

Translate nya jelek? Kayaknya iya deh— /hoi/

Masih pemula soalnya :" Ada beberapa bagian yang aku modifikasi untuk penyesuaian chara.

Aku ga langsung terjemahin dari versi bahasa Prancisnya :v tapi dari yang versi Inggrisnya, dengan judul sama yang diterjemahkan oleh rubyrose30

Nantikan surat dari chara yang lainnya!

Shin akan menerima apapun pendapat para reader kecuali flame ;)


	2. To those having the wrong ideas

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original version, "Chers auteurs de fanfictions" © Naelye**

 **Indonesian version © Shinigami-sama13**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Err… karena author lagi bosen dan ga tau mesti ngapain —dan kebetulan juga ini udah ditranslate— jadi author kepikiran buat update ini. Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan kalian!**

 **Reviews reply:**

 **KurAcha Hing** : Dat grepe-grepe XD Kok pikiranku jadi kemana-mana ya? /hoi

 **Harukaze Kagura** : JLEB! Straight to the kokoro. Rasanya sakit, tapi tak berdarah /apaan

Tabok aja, silahkan. Daku rela kok— /dibunuh

 **Harizuka Lee** : Terima kasih sudah menyemangati author pemula ini :v

 **Lovely Orihime** : Tapi aku lebih setuju dia dipasangin dengan Kagami /meteor jam/

Iya, genderuwo remang mesum. Kamu ga salah denger, kok.

 **suira seans** : AoKaga juga OTPku :v Sama-sama, senang kamu suka cerita ini.

 **Nameless pierrot** : Berarti kamu itu peka, ga kayak dia :" /hush

Senang liat kamu suka ceritanya :)

 **AMEUMA** : Terima kasih kembali. Meski terjemahannya rada bobrok, tapi biarlah :v

 **Miss Chocofee** : Karena dia itu ultimate seme yang ga mau dibilang humu /apaan

.

.

 **I didn't own this fanfiction, I just translating it. Hope you like, DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk para author dengan berbagai ide yang menyimpang,

Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa aku membuang waktuku untuk ini. Jujur, aku yakin kalau kegilaan ini akan segera berakhir. Ternyata, tidak.

Mari mulai dengan nama yang kau gunakan untuk mendeskripsikanku. "Penggila horoskop", "si hijau", "tsundere", dan sebagainya… Aku cukup tahu.

Menghakimi, mengelompokkan atau menamai seseorang berdasarkan warna rambutnya itu jelas sangat tidak dewasa dan tidak sopan. Bukan aku yang memilih warna rambut ini. Maupun saat aku memilih memakai jersey berwarna oranye. Jadi tolong, berhenti membandingkanku dengan wortel atau apapun, tidak lucu. Satu hal lagi: aku tidak terlalu sering menaikkan kacamataku. Berhenti membuatku melakukan hal ini di ceritamu, itu menjijikan. Hal seperti ini bukan gayaku, tapi lebih seperti beberapa idiot di sekitarku yang tak ingin kusebutkan namanya.

Juga, ramalan horoskop terlalu diambil serius. Aku mungkin si 'penggila', seperti yang kau bilang, tapi aku hanya berusaha mencegah kesialanku, nanodayo.

Dan sekarang yang paling menyebalkan. Satu nama: Takao.

Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku tanya padamu, darimana kau melihat aku menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya atau semacamnya, nanodayo? Dia tidak memanggilku Shin-chan karena aku ingin, tapi karena dia itu sangat mengganggu. Kami bersama karena basket. Dia menjemputku saat pagi karena kami satu kelas. Aku mulai percaya padanya karena waktu yang kami jalani oleh pertemanan, bukan karena "hari-hari mulai berlalu, perasaan si surai hijau tumbuh lebih kuat". Takao itu temanku. Dan aku yakin ini pertama kali aku mengakuinya. Ini melenceng dari topik kalau dia diberitahu, nanodayo.

Juga Murasakibara. Keabsurdanmu tak pernah gagal membuatku terkesan. Dia dan aku itu tidak cocok. Baik dalam horoskop, karakter, dan sebagainya. Aku tak mengerti ketahananmu untuk membuat karya tentang aku dan dia tanpa dibuat-buat. Satu lagi, aku menolak bicara tentang Kise, Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, bahkan Kagami.

Tertanda seseorang yang tembakannya tak pernah meleset,

Midorima.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N (2) :

Ketika sesosok/? Midorima Shintarou curhat:

Apa ini artinya OTPku ga akan pernah canon? /lirikMidoTaka/

Entah kenapa translatenya terasa ancur :"v

Nantikan surat dari chara yang lainnya!

Shin akan menerima apapun pendapat reader kecuali flame! ;)


	3. To all the unfair writers

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original version, "Chers auteurs de fanfictions" © Naelye**

 **Indonesian version © Shinigami-sama13**

 **.**

 **Warn: terjemahan yang makin lama terasa makin hancur, newbie-translator**

 **.**

 **I didn't own this fanfiction, I just translating it. Hope you like, DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tahu, saat aku membaca fanfiction tentang Kiseki no Sedai, tentangku, atau tentang yang lain, sesuatu menyadarkanku. Sesuatu yang penting.

Kau menaruh cintaku pada semua orang. Ki-chan, Midorin, Mukkun, Dai-chan, Akashi-kun, Kagamin. Yah… kau lihat, mereka semua… denganku. Ini tidak adil.

Sudah jelas, kan, aku ini pacarnya Tetsu-kun. Makanya, aku sedikit kecewa saat melihat ada beberapa yang menarasikan cinta kami yang bermekaran, tapi hanya sedikit. Dan semua itu tak pernah selesai, panjang, atau terlalu dikembangkan. Aku kecewa. Kami selalu punya sedikit scene sebagai sampingan untuk menunjukkan bagian utamanya nanti.

…

Kupikir aku harus menganggap diriku beruntung kalian memasangkan Tetsu-kun dengan laki-laki. Syukurlah aku tidak melihat atau membaca tentang dia dengan… si B-cup itu.

Poin penting lainnya, aku sangat percaya dengan kemampuan memasakku. Mungkin tidak dengan yang lain (termasuk Mukkun…), tapi aku percaya pada mereka. Jadi jangan takut untuk mencobanya… ya?

Juga ada 'pairing' aku dan Dai-chan. Aku, dengan… ganguro itu? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aomine-kun sangat penting untukku, aku khawatir padanya dan menjaganya. Iya, aku punya perasaan padanya, tapi bukan yang seperti itu! Arghhh, coba kalian pikirkan itu…!

Selanjutnya dengan Imayoshi-senpai. Kuharap kau bercanda, karena… aku menolaknya. Dia baik padaku, dia membantuku berhadapan dengan Dai-chan dan dia itu kapten Touou. Kuharap kau mengerti kalau ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Bagian terakhir, Akashi-kun. Akashi Seijuro. Diakah mantan kaptenku yang kau bicarakan? Sudah jelas. Jadi, aku memeriksa… pairing itu, dan punya beberapa argumen masuk akal kenapa aku tidak bisa dengannya, atau bahkan jatuh hati padanya: a) Aku sedang jatuh cinta, b) tapi bukan dengannya, c) Dia sangat sombong, d) dia menakutkan, e) aku tahu dia sudah berubah, tapi dia tetap sombong dan menakuti orang lain. Dan akhirnya, f) merah dan pink tidak cocok, itu dia.

Pokoknya, alasan utama aku tak bisa jalan dengan mereka semua karena, aku setia selamanya pada Tetsu-kun. Aku tidak mau yang lain!

Tertanda,

Dari pacar Tetsu-kun dan mata-mata/manager Touou,

Momoi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Ciee, Momoi cemburu ama Riko :v Tenang aja, dia udah ama si kapten megane kok. Ya, kan? /lirikHyuuga/

Nantikan surat dari chara yang lainnya!

Shin akan menerima apapun pendapat reader kecuali flame! ;)

* * *

Note:

Ngomong-ngomong, boleh nanya gak? Jadi gini… Ini ide lama yang telah bersarang di otakku selama setahun…

Aku punya ide fict tentang seorang OC yang jadi manager Seirin, dan ceritanya itu ikut alur KnB a.k.a. canon. **Aku tau ide itu mainstream parah, lagian juga ada fict yang kayak gitu.**

Jadi… haruskah cerita itu diupload? Atau dibiarkan berdebu dalam otak?


	4. To all you goody-two shoes

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original version, "Chers auteurs de fanfictions" © Naelye**

 **Indonesian version © Shinigami-sama13**

 **.**

 **Warn: terjemahan yang makin lama makin terasa hancur, newbie-translator**

 **.**

 **I didn't own this fanfiction, I just translating it. Hope you like, DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk semua author bermental cacat,

Kau tahu, akulah yang membuat mereka kesal, meninggalkan mereka dengan terdiam, menyakiti mereka, yah, kau tahu. Aku yang melakukan semua itu pada mereka, dan bukan mereka yang berbuat begitu padaku.

Tapi kalian semua membuat itu terjadi padaku, dasar bodoh.

Kadang, kau sangat pintar melukiskan kesadisan dan kebencianku pada Kiyoshi. Akhirnya aku menemukan salah satu dari semua karyamu tentangku dan tentang dia yang kau pasangkan denganku.

Hahaha. Kau pikir itu lucu, hah? Tunggu sampai aku menghancurkan lututmu. Itu akan sedikit membuatku tenang.

Pertama, aku harus mengklarifikasi satu hal penting padamu: Aku tidak sengaja mengayunkan sikutku ke arah wajah pemain nomor 11 Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya, tanpa suatu alasan. Dia membuatku kesal. Dan bahkan jika dia jatuh ke sisi gelap, aku tidak akan sudi melakukan 'itu' dengannya.

Jangan khawatir, aku juga punya pendapat tentang Imayoshi. Teman lamaku, tapi bukan teman sekelas. Dialah si sadis sejati, perwujudan iblis, si jenius. Lalu kau muncul dan berkata, "Tapi sayang, kau hanya menceritakan tentang dirimu, yang artinya kalian berdua ditakdirkan bersama~ Burung-burung dengan bulu yang sama berkumpul jadi satu!" Tapi tidak. Aku sudah bilang dia lebih buruk daripada aku. Jadi intinya, kalau kami tak punya bulu yang sama, kami tidak berkumpul jadi satu. Kecuali bagian jeniusnya, tentu.

Aku sangat ingin melewatkan bagian ini dan memberikan belasungkawa untukmu, tapi aku merasa harus menjelaskan pada kepalamu bahwa aku dan Kiyoshi, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku pernah menghancurkan lututnya, dan mencoba melakukannya lagi. Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau aku suatu saat aku akan berkata, "Sial, Teppei sangat tampan. Kebencianku sudah berubah jadi cinta yang amat dalam. Aku cemburu pada dia dekat dengan Hyuuga dan aku ingin membuat dia membayarnya. Ahhh, aku merasa buruk!" ? Biarkan aku mengingatkanmu kalau akulah yang merenggut kemampuannya untuk bermain permainan yang paling dia cintai. Mungkin dia akan memaafkanku. Sial, coba pikirkan tentang dia dan aku, yang saling berlawanan (yang tidak kau bilang "kedua burung dengan bulu sama berkumpul jadi satu") menjalin hubungan. Tidak, ini tidak cocok denganku. Aku jadi ingin muntah.

Satu hal lagi: apa-apaan cerita tentang perkosaan, kekerasan, penebusan, dan yang lainnya itu? Aku tidak diperkosa, dan akupun tidak memperkosa seseorang. Aku mungkin cenderung kasar di pertandingan, tapi itu hanya taktik untuk kemenanganku. "Benci", bukankah kata itu terlalu kasar untuk menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan pada orang-orang? Dan "penebusan", aku tak merasa bersalah untuk mereka yang kusakiti, sengaja ataupun tidak. Dan juga, kalau Hyuuga membenciku, itu wajar.

Turut berduka cita,

Hanamiya Makoto.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Kok Hanamiya bikin gregetan sih? Boleh gak aku jadiin husbando baru? /dijitak ("Husbando elo yang lain mau dikemanain, oi?!")

Dan juga, paragraf terakhir itu kayaknya salah deh, bagian perkosaan. Siapapun yang udah baca versi aslinya, silahkan perbaiki itu.

.

Ah iya, soal ide fict yang aku bilang di chapter 3, aku udah mutusin buat bikin itu. Kira-kira setting awal yang pas apa ya? Kalo bisa sih ama ide ceritanya.

#salahkanauthoryangkehabisanidedankurangimajinasiini

.

Nantikan surat dari chara yang lainnya!

Shin akan menerima apapun pendapat reader kecuali flame! ;)


	5. To all the losers

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original version, "Chers auteurs de fanfictions" © Naelye**

 **Indonesian version © Shinigami-sama13**

 **I didn't own this fanfiction, I just translating it. Hope you like, DLDR!**

Untuk para author yang sudah kalah,

Aku sadar kalian semua tertarik padaku. Aku tidak merasa tersanjung, karena itu hal biasa.

Tapi, aku punya beberapa pendapat mengenai fanfiksimu.

Aku ini absolut. Kebanyakan karyamu menunjukkan kepribadianku yang itu tapi tak pernah menggambarkannya dengan baik, karena aku tak begitu melihat bagaimana orang lain meniru aku. Selain itu, aku menyadari beberapa hal yang membuatku tak senang. Beberapa author… yang terlalu membesar-besarkan sifat itu. Aku sangat tahu kalau aku selalu benar dan itu untuk kemenangan tim. Aku tak perlu mengulanginya dalam tiap kejadian kecil yang tak terlihat seperti diriku. Tapi harus kupastikan saat aku berjanji akan sesuatu, seperti saat melawan Shutoku, aku memegang perkataanku, tak terpengaruh oleh siapapun. Ini bukan kegilaan, tapi hanya komitmen.

"Melempar gunting", sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya di ceritamu? Gunting-gunting itu bukan milikku. Shintarou meminjamkannya padaku, dan fakta kalau aku… menyerang Kagami dengan itu hanya sebuah test. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tahu dia bisa menghindarinya dengan refleknya yang cepat dan bahkan aku tahu kalau aku bisa meninggalkan sedikit bekas hanya untuk mengintimidasinya.

Aku sudah tahu segalanya. Seperti yang selalu kau sebutkan.

Pendeknya, aku menggunakan gunting-gunting itu untuk menyerang orang yang tidak hanya punya keberanian untuk menatapku dan bicara santai padaku, tapi juga yang tidak diundang di pertemuan kecil dengan mantan teman setimku. Aku punya hak untuk memberinya pesan untuk mundur. Untukmu, lebih dulu, rasanya seperti menunjukkan gerakan andalanku.

Untuk panjangnya, perlu ada beberapa keaslian.

Untuk mengganti topik, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku suka gadis yang bermartabat? Dan bukan pemain bayangan dengan hawa keberadaan lemah, rambut biru dan sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Atau si coklat penakut yang terlihat seperti Chihuahua di depan seekor singa. Atau mantan teman setimku. Membaca semua cerita dimana aku mengontrol dan mendominasi Tetsuya dengan posesif dan hanya berfikir tentang sex itu menggangguku.

Bicara tentang mantan teman setimku, hal pertama yang kau pikirkan adalah mereka semua itu tinggi. Dan untuk ukuran seorang kapten, aku lebih pendek dibanding mereka.

Lebih baik kalian merendahkan kepala kalian sekarang sebelum aku yang. membuatmu melakukannya

Lalu, kau berpikir tentang warna rambut kami… yang sangat spesial dan alami. Aku melarangmu berpikir kalau rambutku itu warna pink. Ini merah; jangan berani mendebatnya. Kau juga bilang terkadang aku sangat arogan, aku seperti Tuan 'Tahu-Segalanya', hmm? Yah, ini bukan masalah, karena aku terlihat seperti pemenang pada harusnya. Karena aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar. Kau tahu itu, kan? Jadi apa gunanya memberi komentar yang tak penting itu?

Dan mengenai diriku yang lain… Oreshi, kau panggil begitu. 'Aku' yang sebenarnya. Bertanggung jawab, tenang, disiplin, pecundang.

Sisi ramahku.

Ingatlah bahwa jika dia tak memberikanku tempatnya, Kiseki no Sedai tidak akan bisa sejauh ini. Aku tak akan bicara tentang kerusakan mental— untuk yang lain, setelah berpikir beberapa saat, untuk tim itu sendiri, tapi tentang bagian fisik. Bukankah kau sudah melihat kekuatan dengan tiap pertandingan yang kami menangkan? Dan untuk Rakuzan, itu sama saja.

Pendeknya, aku tidak gila.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku bisa lihat kau menyukaiku. Akashi sang Penghancur. Diriku yang lain juga begitu, dan biar kuberitahu kau satu hal: dia itu tidak lucu.

Yang terakhir, biar kuperjelas tentang bentuk mataku: aku ini tidak punya mata kucing. Akan kubeli sepasang gunting, jika perlu. Juga, kuperingati kau satu hal: aku tidak akan pernah jadi 'uke', baik dengan Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta, atau siapapun. Faktanya, aku tidak merasa tertarik secara seksual dengan mereka, atau siapapun.

Tertanda,

Emperor dan kapten Rakuzan,

Akashi Seijuro.

A/N:

Halo, minna! Ada yang nunggu surat dari chara Kurobas kita tercinta ini?

Udah lama ga update! Salahkan kuota dan tugas yang makin menumpuk ini!

Surat kali ini ditulis oleh husbando sejuta umat yang seiyuunya udah nikah, Akashi Seijuro! /tebarconfetti/ Semoga kalian semua suka!

Btw, aku sebagai AkaKuro shipper kecewa, lho. Padahal kalian cocok, sumpah.

Nantikan surat dari chara yang lainnya!

Shin akan menerima apapun pendapat reader kecuali flame! ;)


	6. To all the creeps around

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original version, "Chers auteurs de fanfictions" © Naelye**

 **Indonesian version © Shinigami-sama13**

 **I didn't own this fanfiction, I just translating it. Hope you like, DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

Untuk author yang menakutkan,

Aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa kau sangat ingin menulis tentang kami… kita memang tak saling mengenal, kita juga tak pernah bertemu… bagaimana bisa kau sangat tahu tentang kami dan selain itu, menulis tentang kami?

Hmm, pertanyannya kebanyakan. Jadi tolong berhenti.

Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkanmu saat aku membaca(faktanya, seseorang memintaku melakukannya…) beberapa cerita dimana aku adalah si bayi raksasa yang hanya berpikir tentang makanan, yang berlaku bodoh dan tunduk pada Aka-chin. Aku bukan bayi besar yang butuh dampratan, tapi hanya remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan yang masih dalan proses belajar…!

Ini tidak adil. Semuanya —kecuali aku— punya kepribadian bagus. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh dan aku diam. Aka-chin seting memerintahku dan aku menerimanya…

Tidak ada yang boleh protes tentang kebiasaan makanku. Ketika kupikir lagi, sepertinya kau seperti itu karena aku harus mengisi energiku dan memberi makan diriku. Ya, tiga pak manisan, empat coklat batangan, lima burger Majiba dan dua kotak bento per hari itu bagus untuk kesehatan… atau, setidaknya, untuk kesehatanku. Aku masih setinggi 6ft10 dan seberat 99kg, tak seperti kau yang setinggi 5ft3 dan berat 50kg, jangan lupakan itu… Aku tidak gemuk!

Dan juga, aku juga bertanya ada apa denganku dan Muro-chin. Aku berbagi makananku dan terus bersama dengannya karena dia itu temanku dan dia baik padaku. Aku tidak melihat 'kemistri' apapun yang sering kau bilang…

Juga Aka-chin. Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai Aka-chin, tapi bukan yang seperti itu. Aku tak tahu mesti bilang apa…

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya; lalu Mido-chin. Sulit bagiku ada dalam satu tim dengannya, dan jika membayangkan aku dengannya… Aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Kecuali kalau dia membelikanku makanan. Lalu, mungkin kita bisa menemukan caranya. Tapi aku tak berpikir Mido-chin bisa menerimanya dengan mudah sepertiku…

Kupikir kalian semua menyukai rambutku, kan? Dan aku yakin kau akan senang jika tahu aku tak akan memotongnya. Basket tak ada hubungannya dengan ini.

Bicara tentang basket, aku lelah mengulanginya pada diriku: Aku tak menyukainya! Jadi berhenti bilang kalau aku menyukainya "di lubuk hati yang terdalam".

Jujur saja, aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, tapi seseorang menyuruhku menulis surat ini saat seharusnya waktu ini kugunakan untuk tidur siang, atau berlatih dengan Mido-chin. Lakukan sesukamu, tapi jangan berlebihan…

P. S. : Namaku itu Mu-ra-sa-ki-ba-ra. Bukan Musakakika, Murakasiba, Marusakibara, tapi Murasakibara. Dan aku ini bukan titan. Hanya di lapangan, mungkin.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hallo, ketemu lagi di kotak pos yang penuh oleh surat cinta dari anak-anak Kurobas ini! /pelukciumreaders/

/ditendang/

.

Yaps… surat kali ini ditulis oleh sang titan ungu /slapped/, Murasakibara Atsushi!

Apa di sini cuma aku yang mikir jikalau MuraAka nikah, maka anak mereka adalah Eren dan Levi?

/hentikanimajinasiliarini/

.

Nantikan surat dari chara yang lainnya!

Shin akan menerima apapun pendapat para reader kecuali flame ;)


	7. To those who makes me want to cry

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original version, "Chers auteurs de fanfictions" © Naelye**

 **Indonesian version © Shinigami-sama13**

 **I didn't own this fanfiction, I just translating it. Hope you like, DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

Untuk author yang melihatku seperti si cengeng yang tersakiti,

Setelah membaca banyak ceritamu tentangku, aku punya satu kesimpulan: aku terkenal di seluruh dunia, haha.

Yah, itu tadi pendapat pertamaku, tapi yang kulihat setelahnya membuatku depresi. Kenapa mereka membuatku terlihat seperti si cengeng, bodoh, egois, dan... diperlakukan tak adil?

Kenapa!? Sambil membaca (iya, aku membaca yang seperti itu selain majalah _fashion_ dengan aku di covernya, asal kau tahu), aku tahu kalau semua cerita yang kau tulis tentangku bicara seperti "dia menangis", "si blonde merengut", "air mata dramanya", "dia benar-benar menangis kali ini", "Kise bodoh itu", dan lain-lain.

Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak selalu menempel pada Kurokocchi dan aku tak menangis ketika dia menolak untuk kupeluk. Aku tidak akan patah hati haya karens Aominecchi bilang dia tak mencintaiku. Dan aku tak berpikir kalau Kasamatsu-senpai memukulku untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya karena dia itu tsundere. Kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja kalau MIdorimacchi bilang padaku untuk mati (snif, snif) atau karena dia tak mencintaiku.

Juga, aku akan mengalahkan Aominecchi nanti, tak usah khawatir! Semangatku pasti akan dihargai. Dan aku akan dicintai (dalam arti lain) oleh semuuuuaa temanku!

Tak boleh lupa, kalian semua tidak konsisten.. Kau bilang aku mengencani banyaaak gadis tapi kau memasangkanku dengan pria. Kau benar-benar harus memutuskan hal ini. Dan aku tidak mengecani semua gadis itu... Seorang gadis penggaggu itu tidak berguna. Dengan senang hati kutambahkan kalau aku masih menyukai gadis.

Dan lagi, orang tuaku tidak memperlakukanku dengan buruk.

Selain itu, aku sangaaaaatt suka timku. Kau bisa bilang jika aku lebih suka nama "Kise dari Kaijou" daripada "Kise dari Generasi Keajaiban", pernah kubilang itu. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk bertemu lagi dengnan mantan teman setimku. Itu akan membosankan. Untuk kami dan untuk tim yang lain. Tapi khusus untuk tim yang lain, hehe.

Dan JUGA, aku lebih cocok jadi seme. Ya, aku baca beberapa lemon. Ya, aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ada beberapa momen _hot_ (aku tak tahu aku ini fleksibel) tapi, tolong, jangan campurkan aku dengan semua ini... Tapi jika aku harus memilih, menurutku, aku bilang aku lebih cocok jadi yang 'atas' dan SM bukan gayaku. Menjadi "blonde cengeng dan seorang model" tidak pas untuk membuatku jadi yang 'bawah', itu mengganggu! ... Kau mungkin tak melihatnya, tapi sekarang aku memutar mataku dan menggerakkan bagian belakang leherku.

Dari Ace Kaijou dan si _Perfect Copy_ ,

Kise Ryouta :)

* * *

.

.

.

A/N:

Ki-chan pingin jadi seme, ya? *smirk"

Tenang mz, aku punya banyak koleksi uke untukmu /HOI/

Yah…

Di versi inggris, cerita ini baru sampai chapter tujuh, jadi author juga akan berhenti dulu sampai sini. Kalo yang versi inggris sudah update, maka versi indo juga akan update

Sedikit spoiler:

Surat selanjutnya ditulis oleh si pemilik mata rajawali yang kotak tertawanya ga pernah habis :v

"Shin-chan!"

.

Nantikan surat dari chara yang lainnya!

Shin akan menerima apapun pendapat para reader kecuali flame ;)


	8. To all the compromising writers

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original version, "Chers auteurs de fanfictions" © Naelye**

 **Indonesian version © Shinigami-sama13**

 **I didn't own this fanfiction, I just translating it. Hope you like, DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

Untuk author yang melihatku sebagai remaja yang lucu (itu cocok, menurutku),

Aku tahu kau sangat suka memasangkanku dengan Shin-chan. Tapi yah, kalian harus tenang sekarang. Karena aku tidak berfikir kalau aku "tergila-gila dengannya" atau menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya yang tak terbalaskan sejak kami pertama bertemu.

Aku yakin ada dua hal yang bisa membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, yaitu karena kami selalu bersama —memang, tapi bukan sebagai pasangan,— dan karena dia kelihatan sangat terganggu. Terutama karena itu sangat mengganggunya, haha! (Biar kuberitau kau kalau mengganggu Shin-chan bukan prioritas utama hidupku…)

Memang benar aku sangat suka menariknya dan kau melukiskannya dengan baik di ceritamu, terima kasih! Tapi aku sangat tidak suka dipanggil remaja idiot. Yah, mungkin memang pas, tapi di setiap cerita yang kubaca setidaknya ada tiga karakter —kadang Shin-chan juga masuk— yang memperlakukanku seperti itu.

Oh, terima kasih karena sudah menyukai senyumku, dan karena bilang aku manis. Dan lucu. Aku jarang mendapat pujian seperti itu. Bicara tentang pujian, aku sadar punya logika yang cukup kuat di ceritamu. Salah satunya, aku melihat beberapa kemistri antara Midorima dan Kagami (… bahan yang cocok untuk menjahilinya) dan aku bicara tentang itu dengan Kuroko untuk mungkin mencoba menarik mereka karena perasaanku padanya (…). Lalu aku dan Kuroko berteman dan jadi semakin dekat dengannya. Bagus, 'kan?

Aku terkejut melihat kau sering sekali memasangkanku dengan Shin-chan. Kami tidak sedekat itu, biarpun dia mempercayaiku. Dan karena aku membantunya dalam tim, hehe. Tanpa lupa kami hanyalah sahabat. Ya, dia tak mau mengakuinya tapi aku tahu itu!

Aku juga melihat cerita dimana aku dipasangkan dengan si Eagle Eye dari Seirin dan Kuroko, haha. Kalau aku harus memilih antara mereka atau Midorima, tentu aku pilih Midorima. Mudah saja, aku tidak cocok dengan mereka!

Satu catatan kecil, terima kasih telah memuji kemampuan menyanyiku yang luar biasa. Tolong jangan ingatkan aku saat Kagami dan pelatih wanitanya melihatku di camp waktu itu…

Dan lagi, aku tidak sekanak-kanak itu. Aku hanya suka bersenang-senang! Apa, kau lebih suka aku jadi Takao si cengeng dibanding Takao si pria lucu? Mungkin kau ingin melihatku menangis (karena Shin-chan menolak perasaanku~) ? … Tidaaak! Kau lebih baik melihatku tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengganggu orang lain, haha.

Berhenti memanggilku 'pendek'. Aku tidak begitu. Aku 176, yang mana itu tinggi normal. Masalahnya adalah kau sering membandingkanku dengan Shin-chan. Tingkatannya beda. Dia itu tiang, dan kenyatannya memang begitu. Tingginya 195, hampir 2 meter!

Satu hal: di beberapa ceritamu, setelah dikalahkan oleh Kiseki no Sedai di SMP, aku tidak berpikir untuk berhenti main basket, buktinya aku masih bermain dan pastinya aku tak berpikir… untuk bunuh diri. Iya, bunuh diri. Saat melihat bagian itu, aku sangat… terkejut.

Kukira ini sudah cukup —abaikan fakta bahwa aku lebih banyak bicara soal Shin-chan. Di saat bersamaan, apa yang kau ingin aku katakan? Cuma itu.—

Bye bye~

Takao Kazunari, si Hawk Eye.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N:

HALO SEMUANYAA— #slapped

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! #telatwoi

Kapan terakhir kali benda ini update? Agak lama ya, haha. Maklum, ujian sudah dekat.

Sesuai yang dikatakan di chap sebelumnya, surat kali ini ditulis oleh our beloved Hawk, Takao Kazunari!

Ngomong-ngomong, kata-kata Takao tentang 'kemistri antara Midorima dan Kagami' itu entah kenapa malah ngasih aku inspirasi buat fanfict baru #plakk

"Berhenti memanggilku 'pendek'." Takao said. —Tenang, masih ada kok yang lebih pendek dari kamu.—

(Dan seketika, author merinding merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari belakangnya. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata itu dari duo chibi merah-biru yang siap melayangkan gunting sakti dan tapak dewa.)

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang udah fav, follow, dan review hasil terjemahan pemula ini. Maaf ya, ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Kenapa? Karena aku selalu lupa mau bales kayak gimana :v

.

Nantikan surat dari chara yang lainnya!

Shin akan menerima apapun pendapat para reader kecuali flame ;)


End file.
